


Cherry Slushie

by LovingTheFandoms14 (orphan_account)



Series: Games and Slushies [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Michael and Jenna frienship, Rich Joins the party, Rich knows things happen, Seduce Torture Kill, Seven eleven, caption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LovingTheFandoms14
Summary: Rich has to know. Thinking back on it later, he’s going to realize that his initial approach may have been a little too blunt and possibly give misconceptions. But that’s later, Rich is more about the now, since he’s not as anxious as he once was.





	Cherry Slushie

Rich never used to give Michael or Jenna a second glance. Even during freshman year, both of them had seemed so secondary to the popular and cool kids he didn’t even know they existed. The SQUIP hadn’t done anything to help with that, but instead made it so that the two were even  _ less _ important than he had originally perceived.

But since he had been put in the hospital, he started to notice. It started with Michael waiting for Jeremy to wake up every day. He would come in and sit down next to Jeremy’s hospital bed in complete silence. After a few minutes would pass, he would start to talk.

Rich knew that people would talk to those in comas that they knew (otherwise it’d be creepy), but Michael never seemed to really be talking to Jeremy. He’d start off saying some super depressing things like “I almost had another panic attack in school today” or “I ran out of weed” or something, but then would get into the really dumb happy stuff. All the “my favorite song played on the radio today” and “I didn’t sleep in” sort of shit.

But Rich noticed that Michael would look . . . better after that. He’d sometimes start laughing and say “God, reminds me of Halloween again.” like Halloween was something to be cherished after what Rich did. 

After Rich got released, that’s when he saw that Michael’s behavior was directly connected to Jenna’s.

He obviously  _ knew _ Michael and Jenna existed. Michael was always around Jeremy like a remora, as Jenna was to Chloe and Brooke. However, the very first day he was back, Jenna had just walked up to Michael, and with a dead serious tone, told him “Dictionary, the spider on the one dollar bill, Panko breadcrumbs.”

That wasn’t the weird part! Michael, in the  _ same tone _ , responded with “Spider ‘cause it’s small and prob super rich, Panko ‘cause it’s good but not that good, the dictionary gives nothing meaning and it’s dumb.”

Rich doesn’t like not knowing something. He doesn’t like not knowing why people used certain tones, what they were thinking, the answers to questions, stuff like that. It was part of the reason he got a SQUIP, which just skewed what he did know in the first place.

So whatever the  _ hell _ was happening between Jenna and Michael was constantly itching in the back of his mind and coiling in the pit of his stomach, growing with each and every one of their interactions until he couldn’t stand it anymore.

Rich has to know. Thinking back on it later, he’s going to realize that his initial approach  _ may _ have been a little too blunt and possibly give misconceptions. But that’s later, Rich is more about the now, since he’s not as anxious as he once was.

“Michael, what’s with you and Jenna?” Rich demands as he goes up to Michael after lunch one day, cornering him between a set of lockers and the broom closet. He just needs an answer.

“Uh, what do you mean?” Michael squeaks out, not understanding the question. Is Rich implying something? Like, does he think that they’re dating? It’d make sense, due to the amount of times they play Caption or Seduce, Torture, Kill during lunch.

Rich isn’t taking it. “Oh come on! The weird conversations you have, how the two of you hang out every Thursday after school, stuff like that. When did the two of you start to talk? It’s definitely before the play, but after Jeremy’s SQUIP. So spill, Mell!” He huffs, having used only one breath to rant.

Michael’s eyes widen. That makes so much more sense. He and Jenna have never talked about the circumstances of their friendship to anybody, since it was like a scab for the both of them. It became a tradition to go to the rundown restaurant and play Seven Eleven with their slushies, and maybe some Caption. Or maybe just talk about their day or week, if they wanted to be more old school.

“Oh, that. You know we leave every Thursday? Creepy, dude.” Michael says, shaking his head, feeling more at ease. “Rich, you know that we probably would let you tag along on our Thursday excursions. I personally think you’d actually really like it.” He shrugs, taking out his phone to text Jenna. “Would you be interested?”

Rich is awestruck. Like mentioned before, he never really paid much attention to Michael or Jenna, but now that he had started, and now that he’s just had a semi-normal conversation with Michael, he’s made half of a verdict. Michael is actually a pretty chill dude.

Michael looks at Rich, waiting for an answer. “Sure, why the hell not.” Rich shrugs off the fact he had been completely silent for a few seconds. Acknowledging it would just make things awkward, and that’s not something Rich goes out of his way to do.

Michael nods, texting Jenna to ask if she was cool that Rich tagged along on tomorrow. He slides it back into his pocket as he waits for an answer. “So, uh, Rich. How did you figure out about Jenna and I’s friendship dynamic? Like, we don’t exactly keep it a secret, but nobody’s even cared, least of all you.”

Rich doesn’t know how to respond at first. “I didn’t notice until Jeremy was in the hospital.” He starts slowly. “I don’t know if I could, or if I chose not to. But you kept on doing this  _ thing _ .” Rich gestures into the air. “And I know that there was a pattern of some sort, but I couldn’t figure it out. Then I got back to school, and you and Jenna started doing something else with a different pattern, and then another, and I knew, I  _ knew _ that something had happened between me talking to Jeremy in the bathroom, and the hospital. And it was so  _ irritating _ that I couldn’t figure out what!” Rich rants, throwing his hands into the air.

Michael stares at Rich, checking his phone when it buzzes, and smiles. “So, Stalker Boy, you ready to come on an adventure tomorrow?"


End file.
